Question: Can this differential equation be solved using separation of variables? $\dfrac{dy}{dx}=2y-xy$ Choose 1 answer: Choose 1 answer: (Choice A) A Yes (Choice B) B No
Explanation: For an equation to be solvable using separation of variables, we need to be able to bring it to the form $\dfrac{dy}{dx}=f(x)g(y)$. In this form, $f(x)$ doesn't include $y$ and $g(y)$ doesn't include $x$. Notice that we must multiply, not add, $f(x)$ and $g(y)$. First, let's factor $2y-xy$ as $y(2-x)$. Now, let $f(x)=2-x$ and $g(y)=y$. Our equation is indeed in the form $\dfrac{dy}{dx}=f(x)g(y)$. Yes, the equation can be solved using separation of variables.